1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of editing text data to be printed in a plurality of lines as well as to a printing device for printing the edited text data in the plurality of lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a variety of printing devices generally known, there are small-sized printing devices for printing desired text data on a surface of an adhesive tape having an adhesive rear face. With such a tape printing device, a desirable title or name is printed on a label (cut piece of a tape) through simple operation. These labels with an adhesive are applied in both domestic and business fields, for example, on the spine of business files or the back of video tapes.
A high-functional, value-added printing device has been developed to allow text data to be printed in a plurality of lines on the tape. Tape cartridges used for the printing device may accommodate transferable tapes and those of various colors and widths other than the conventional adhesive tapes.
The value-added function of printing text data in a plurality of lines, however, leads to increase the size of the device undesirably, thereby damaging the advantages of the portable printing device. The size increase of the high-functional printing device is mainly attributable to a large display unit for editing text data of plural lines.
Simple down-sizing of the display makes it difficult to check and observe information and data on the display. Another possible structure for the down-sizing shows only part of text data to be edited. This deteriorates the efficiency of editing procedures and may result in waste of the tape since mistakes are often found after the printing on the tape.
There is a known function applicable to the printing device, which calculates a required length for input text data and displays the required length of the tape. A fixed unit of length is, however, confusing since some nations adopt the metric system whereas other nations use the inch-yard system. Calculation results of the required length based on the input text data may cause display of rather complicated numbers with decimal point.